1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable height table and, more particularly, to a table which can be used as a workstation with a computer terminal or the like, which can be conveniently adjusted in height to suit the needs of the user and which can be conveniently shipped in knocked-down form and readily assembled at its destination by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the personal computer, numerous types of furniture components have become available at which the computer user can be seated comfortably to use a keyboard and other peripherals and also view a monitor. Often such furniture is preassembled in manufacture having only a single predetermined work surface height. As a consequence, the furniture can be uncomfortable to be seated at over extended periods of time because the work surface may not be positioned at a suitable height or the particular user.
Furniture such as tables, for example, are usually very bulky items with much of their bulk taken up with space. As a consequence, these items are relatively expensive to ship from their point of manufacture to the ultimate consumer. Also, many forms of table are easily damaged in shipment. Accordingly, the manufacturer must go the some lengths to adequately protect them with suitable packaging to anticipate possible damage in shipment.
Furniture is available which can be shipped disassembled for assembly by the consumer. In fact, such furniture has become popular in recent times, largely because it can be manufactured and shipped relatively inexpensively and resulting cost savings can be passed on to the consumer. In addition, growing numbers of consumers are generally becoming accustomed to purchasing merchandise of all kinds in unassembled form and then assembling it at the desired destination. As a result, many items can be purchased today which have been specifically designed to be easily assembled at their destinations by persons having even modest mechanical abilities and few tools.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a table suitable for use with a computer terminal which has a work surface that is easily height adjustable. It is further desirable to provide such a table wherein components of the table can be packaged such that they can be economically shipped and are resistant to damage. It is further desirable to provide such a table which can be easily assembled at its intended destination and is sturdy in construction when assembled.